


Ready for It

by Skyler10



Category: Bella and the Boys (2004), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kid - Freeform, Post-Canon, single parent Bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Single mother Bella doesn’t think she is ready for a relationship, but then she meets a handsome, energetic radio DJ…





	Ready for It

**Author's Note:**

> For LLS: abundance and kitchen disaster

 

If there was anything Bella had in abundance, it was reasons not to trust. How could she let anyone in after the life she had led? She was doing better now, and her photography business was taking off. She was shooting portrait photos, even magazine covers, for some of the top media companies in the UK. But the flirtations of a (fit, funny, adorable) hotshot radio DJ had unearthed the depths of her uncertainty. She had built a good life for herself and her daughter, six-year-old Isobel. She wouldn’t let a man ruin it.

With that thought, Bella tossed the business card with a hastily scrawled phone number on it into the waste bin.

It took her three months to regret it.

\----

If there was anything Campbell Bain had in abundance, it was persistence. So when the cute photographer didn’t remember his name at the first photo shoot for his guest of the week, their second meeting in person, he only teased her lightly and made a show of introducing himself so she couldn’t forget him again. When she showed up the next week for another shoot, he made sure to get her a coffee as well as one for the radio guest. Week after week, he got to know her, complimented her and made her blush, asked after her daughter, emailed her fun facts about the guest of the week so she could prepare exactly the right mood for the shot.

After a while, he grew bold enough to hand her his card on her way out of the studio.

“What’s this?” she asked, confused because clearly, she already knew where he worked and had his professional email address.

He flipped over the card and showed her his personal number.

“Just, you know,” he fumbled, “if you need anything or wanted to call or text. Whatever works for you…”

Bella’s brow furrowed.

“Alright.” She nodded once and stuck the card in her bag. She shook his hand, an oddly formal gesture in return for his personal one, and left the studio without another word.

Campbell blinked and sank down into his office chair. Or would have if the blasted thing didn’t have wheels and hadn’t rolled out from under him.

“Ow!” he cried as his bum hit the ground.

That was another thing Campbell had in abundance: ways to make a fool of himself.

\---

Three months later, Bella was still shooting Campbell’s weekly guests’ photos, but neither of them had mentioned anything but professional matters since The Business Card. He remained friendly but didn’t push or flirt or hint that he wanted more. Still, every so often, she saw the way he looked at her with sadness in his big brown eyes. She wondered if she had misjudged him. Perhaps the exuberant exterior he displayed as a DJ hid more depth than she had given him credit for. _What have you seen, Campbell Bain?_ she wondered, _What secrets have you known of this world?_

Then, one night, she was singing along to a love song while making dinner. She remembered it so clearly for years after: the moment the song on the radio ended, the sound of his voice over the airwaves as she poured the dry pasta into the boiling pot, the sizzle of the chicken in the pan, the memory of her daughter asking if she was ever going to have a daddy like the other kids, the echo of her therapist’s light suggestion to try dating again just for fun and to socialize, the way her friends had gushed about their partners. She didn’t _need_ a man, that was certain. But maybe, just maybe, she was willing to try again with love. That’s the moment she knew she was ready.

She scrambled to find his card, knowing in her heart that she had tossed it months ago. She’d have to wait until next week and ask again. Or she could email him… But what would she say? She logged on to her computer and saw she already had an email from him.

_Bella,_

_Thanks for a lovely shoot today._

_Do you do weddings? I’ve some friends having a ceremony this weekend and wondered if you might be interested. It won’t be a posh affair, but I’m paying for photos as a gift and thought you might be interested in a gig. Just let me know your going rates. I can’t promise anything glamorous, but there might be fairy cakes if it’s any temptation._

_Give me a call if you’d like to take the job. In case you’ve forgot, here’s my number:_

Her hands shook as she plugged the number into her mobile’s contact list. Here it was. Her second chance on a silver platter.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

Speaking of platters, dinner was now burning in the kitchen. She dashed to the stove, yanking the charred chicken off the burner with one hand and with the other, turning off the heat for it and the pasta as its water boiled all over the stovetop, causing more smoke and steam.

“Mummy?” Isobel asked before seeing Bella’s _don’t ask_ look. Bella tossed the burnt chicken and overcooked pasta in the bin. Her phone with Campbell’s number stared up at her.

“Love, what do you say to pizza tonight?” she called to her daughter.

“Yayyyy!” the little girl cheered and danced.

“Go get your shoes on, then,” Bella instructed. Isobel bounded to her room, but Bella turned away anyway so her voice wouldn’t carry and inhaled deeply before hitting the “call” button.

“Hallo,” he answered.

“Hey, Campbell?”

“Yep.” He sounded distracted.

“It’s me. Bella.” She heard something heavy drop on the other end and laughed at the silly thought that it was his jaw. He didn’t speak for a moment.

“Bella?”

“Yeah, I got your email. I am interested in the job. But I was actually wondering if you were free for dinner tonight? It’s just, my daughter and I are going out for pizza and I know the best one is near your block, and I know it’s so last minute, but if you’re free…” She held her breath.

“Yeah. Yes! Yes. Bella, I’d be honored to meet your daughter.”

“Really?” she exhaled.

“Really,” he assured, humming a happy noise. “In fact, I’ll go ahead and get us a table.”

Bella told her daughter in the car that they were going to meet a friend from work. As soon as they arrived at the pizza restaurant and Isobel saw it was a man, she grinned up at her mother far too knowingly for a six year old.

“Mummy?” She tugged on her mother’s sleeve before they reached the table.

“Yes, love?”

“I think pizza was a great idea for dinner.”

 


End file.
